Questions
by Leahtheredpearlvoice
Summary: It's been 7 years since the war ended and Team Kakashi split up again and Sakura's now a doctor in Konoha Hospital, thiking she's finally over Sasuke. But what happens when he ends up in hospital after returning from an S-rank mission and Sakura has to take care of him? Post-series. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Questions: Chapter 1**

**Me: Hello and welcome to my second SasuSaku fanfic.**

**Hinata: Again?! When are you gonna do NaruHina?**

**Rina: Whenever we want! You wanna fight about it?**

**Hinata: Please, no violence.**

**Rina: Shy chicken.**

**Hinata: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Asuka: ANTA BAKA?! NaruHina is an awesome pairing! Even better than that piece of c- **

**Sakura: That's enough, thank you. Leah doesn't own Naruto or its characters. Only the plot of the story. And maybe a few OCs. Right guys?**

**Me: ****d^^b**_**~Let all the bovines boogie, da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da… ~**_

**Rina and Hinata: BEST-NARUTO-PAIRING-OF-ALL-TIME-TIE-BREAKER NO JUTSU~!**

**Asuka: What a bunch of dummies! **

**Rei: -_-#. And on to the story.**

Sakura woke up at 7:15 what seemed like a normal day. She jumped out of bed and did the usual: having breakfast, brushing her teeth and getting ready for work. As she put the finishing touches to her outfit, an old picture on the wall caught her eye. It was the last ever group picture of Team Kakashi (formerly known as Team 7) before they went their separate ways (AGAIN!).

Sakura smiled sadly. Oh how she missed those days when she was a young kunoichi, when there was adventure just around the corner. Back when she could scold and punch Naruto to her hearts content. Back when she could be with Sasu—what was she thinking? She's over him now, right? But now she's stuck here as a doctor, being bored to death. Why oh why did she have to be a medical-nin?

Sakura sighed and took a quick glance at the clock. It was 8:50. 'OH SHIT!' she thought. 'I'm late! Tsunade's gonna kill me!' She attempted to fix her pink hair and rushed out the door. 'Damn you, Sasuke-kun!' she thought as she hurried to Konoha Hospital. 'Hang on… why am I still calling you that?!'

"OK, fellow medical-nin," Tsunade announced. "Today, we—" Just then, Sakura burst through the door. "Gomenasai, Hokage-san," she apologised. "I overslept." Tsunade chuckled. "Sakura, since when were you oversleeping? I see Naruto is a bad influence for you." Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyway," she continued, "today, we have to take care of a large amount of ninjas. They just came back from an S-rank mission and they're severely injured. You all will be assigned to rooms 249-300. Please proceed to Exit 5 to get your room number." All the doctors and nurses nodded and rushed off to Exit 5.

Sakura was walking down the corridor, looking for her room number. "286, 287, 288, 289…" she mumbled. "Ah, here we are. Room 290!" She knocked on the door. "Come in," a weak yet dark voice called. Sakura frowned. 'That's odd. I swear I've heard that voice before,' she thought as she opened the door.

The room was white and was filled with lots of hospital stuff. On the bed, there was a huge bump that looked like a body. Sakura gulped. "Hello, Mr," she greeted. "I'm your doctor—" "Sakura?" the voiced asked weakly. Her eyes widened. 'Now he knows my name?' she thought. 'Could this be…?' She walked over to the bed and slowly pulled the covers, only to see a familiar raven lying helplessly. Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"Sasuke?" she asked him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah: Hello! Sorry I took so long to update. We were doing a lot of packing over the weeks and I couldn't think of any ideas.**

**Kara: Yeah right! You're just lazy!**

**Leah: Well, YOU'RE not the one who has Arabic class today!**

**Rina: That's practically school in summer.**

**Leah: I know, right? **

**Sakura: Hi! Whatcha doin'?**

**Leah/Rina/Kara: …nothing…**

**Leah: And on with the st—**

**Rina: Disclaimer**

**Kara: I'll do it: Leah doesn't own Naruto or any characters. If she did, Naruto would be voiced by LittleKuriboh and Killer Bee would be voiced by ShadyVox in the official dub. LOL. =P**

**Leah: And NOW on with the chapter.**

"Sasuke?"

The raven-haired missing-nin tried to get up but was stopped by Sakura, who put a hand on his chest. "You need to rest," she said sharply. Sasuke scowled. "I can take care of my—" he began. "Rest, Sasuke," she scolded with a glint in her eye. "Kun," he mumbled before lying back down. He'd always wished that she would stop saying his name with '-kun', but now that she isn't, Sasuke felt a slight pang in his chest. He didn't know why though, and simply brushed it off as pain from an injury.

'But if that's true,' he thought, 'why did the pain come when she didn't say 'Sasuke-kun' like she usually does? Maybe this is a side-effect of growing up? Is she mad at me? For some reason, I'm hoping not. But I betrayed the village and hurt lots of people, especially Naruto. And to top it all off, I broke Sakura's heart too. Why would anyone hurt that pink-haired beauty with her beautiful emerald eyes and—hang on. Pink-haired beauty? Beautiful emerald eyes? What am I thinking? I'm an Uchiha! I'm not meant to think these things and—'

"SASUKE!" Said person snapped out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked in his usual, emotionless tone. "Answer my question," Sakura demanded. 'What question?' Sasuke thought. "Uh…blue?" he said.

Sakura snickered when she realised he was confused. "Sasuke, I'm pretty sure there are no such things as hair gel that can make your hair blue." Sasuke spluttered while Sakura chuckled.

Sasuke was clearly annoyed and got up. He noticed that his injuries were healed. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sakura. "W-w-what the…?" she managed to utter as she was in shock at what had just happened. Sasuke laughed a bit when he noticed that Sakura was covered in feathers before ending up in the same position. "Oh, that's it!" Sasuke said before hitting her with another pillow. "Bring it on, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled and hit him with another pillow. Sasuke smiled (not smirked, smiled) when she said his name with the '-kun' again.

As minutes turned to hours, what started off as a simple gesture to stop Sakura laughing at Sasuke turned into a pillow fight. After 4 hours off hitting and missing each other with pillows (with Sakura being the victor), they heard a knock on the door. "Sasuke," whispered Sakura, "get back in bed." Said person jumped back into bed while Sakura fixed her hair.

"Come in!" she called, thinking that it was Shizune. How wrong was she! It was Tsunade. She looked around and the uneven blanket of feathers did not go unnoticed. "I see you were plucking the chickens, Sakura?" she asked. "I would say 'hawk'," Sakura replied. "Though 'chicken' works too. Sasuke thought there was hair gel that could make your hair blue!" Tsunade let out a hearty laugh before realising that she mentioned the missing-nin. "Hang on, you're minding him?" "It's true," admitted Sasuke. "How long do we have to do this," Sakura asked. "4 months," was the answer she got. She squealed. "For 4 hours per day. You've used up today's time so go home! Your shift is over." And Tsunade left. Sakura bowed down to Sasuke and left with her.

Sasuke chuckled. "So much for growing up," he whispered.

Sakura walked down a footpath under the sunset. _"Sakura, get over him! He never loved you, and he never will. Just let go."_ Those words from Ino kept playing in her sighed. 'Ino,' she thought, 'you've always been there for me, and helped me make the right decisions. But I have to follow my heart now. Sasuke stole my heart a long time ago. And I haven't taken it back. I don't want to. My heart will belong Sasuke until I die.'

**Leah: Yeah~… I think the last bit was a bit cheesy.**

**Naruto: Sasuke loves Sakura! Sasuke loves Sakura!**

**Sasuke: Shut up, dobe!**

**Naruto: You shut up, teme!**

**Leah/Kara: Both of you shut up!**

**Naruto/Sasuke: Yes madams.**

**Sakura: Please review! We'd love to hear from you all.**

**Shark/Yuma/Astral: Where are we?**

**Kara: *pushes the three of them out of the portal.***

**Leah: Seeya in the next chap! **


	3. Note

hey guys. I'm sorry but I just have no inspiration for this fic at all and I'm seriously not that into Naruto right now as I was when I first was and I've also slowly shifted from SasuSaku to SasuNaru so I won't be contuing this fic anymore. It is up for adoption though so if PM me if you wish.

I'm really sorry guys but... I just can't do anything on this anymore.


End file.
